


Human Error

by arobynsung



Category: Eureka
Genre: Character of Color, Community: comment_fic, F/M, M/M, Other, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Queer Het, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But against all logic, here they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enmuse).



> [comment_fic prompt fill](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/168152.html?thread=36536536#t36536536)
> 
> for enmuse(LJ)

Looking back on it, Allison had to admit that it had all gone a lot smoother than she could have guessed, and considering she had multiple PhD's to her name, she’d say that she was a pretty damn good guesser.

What was it? Well, _it_ was Allison and Nathan, and Allison and Jack (and, she suspected, just a bit of Jack and Nathan as well- not that the two macho idiots would ever admit it without threat of death; maybe even then).

 _It_ wasn't without its own bumps; enough time spent in Eureka had taught her that few experiments ever turn out perfect in the first trials, and theirs was certainly no exception, suffering as it did from constant human error. Jack was still a bit silly, and while forever refreshing in a town of what could be 'very serious people', it was still not the best emotional range for a relationship involving three individual temperaments. On the other hand, Nathan's emotional range though quite broad and varied was rarely available without tedious prodding from her and some threatening from Jack. And Allison, well even she got tired of playing mediator all the time and was prone to occasional hiding out in her office or at home with her son.

But against all logic, here they were. Allison and Nathan, and Allison and Jack (and maybe, definitely, Jack and Nathan). It worked. Sort of. Though honestly at this point, Allison was choosing to count their successes in lengths of time between explosions, figurative or otherwise.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Six Scenes of Negotiation (the Behind-the-Curtain Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388380) by [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo)




End file.
